


The House is Vacant

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Almost Suicide Attempt, Angst, Gallavich, Gen, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mickey finds Ian on the bathroom floor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House is Vacant

The house is pretty vacant. The only ones there besides Ian and Mickey are Carl and Debbie.  Lip and Liam are at college, Fiona is in jail so it’s just the four of them. Carl has Lips old room because the bed was bigger so Ian and Mickey essentially have the room to themselves. Even though there is plenty of empty spaces Mickey still stays in his usual spot next to Ian’s bed.

Ian skipped work claiming he was sick which Mickey thought was a little odd but didn’t venture much into it until he noticed that Ian wasn’t getting out of bed. Mickey asked him if he was going on a run in the morning but Ian told him he was too tired, which was understandable considering how late Ian usually stayed out for work, but something didn’t feel right with Mickey.

It’s the middle of the night and Mickey wakes to a full bladder. He quickly gets up not checking the bed and heads to the bathroom. He can hear the running of water through the door. He patiently waits for it to stop. Thinking it was Debbie cleaning off make up like Mickey was so used to Mandy hogging the bathroom to do, Mickey heads down to the downstairs bathroom. When he’s done he heads back upstairs, still hearing the running of water. He rolls his eyes and heads back to Ian’s bedroom.

“Christ, man your sister takes forever.” Mickey mumbles to himself then looks at Ian’s bed and notices it vacant.

A sudden panic starts to rise in Mickey that he couldn’t’ really explain. He could’ve gone out, or maybe he’s watching tv downstairs or something. He tries to talk the panic feeling out of him. No mickey would’ve heard that when he was downstairs and Ian wasn’t leaving his bed during the day why would he now. Mickey can’t stop thinking about Ian’s eyes, how they were all day, vacant and dark.  Mickey runs to the bathroom and starts banging on the door.

“Ian? Ian!” He knocks on it louder. “Ian come on, man I know you’re in there” Mickey’s heart begins to race as no one is coming to the door to open it. He starts jiggling the door knob and notices it’s locked.

“Ian! Open the door, Ian. Open the goddamn door,” Still no noise can be heard on the other side. Mickey starts ramming himself against the wood that separated him from the redhead. Debbie comes out of her room wiping her eyes and staring at Mickey.

“What’s all that noise for?” she asks. Mickey quickly turns around to look at her. He swallows sharply and hurriedly asks.

 “You got a uh…paper clips or hair thing or something?”

“What?” Debbie looks at him confused.

“A fucking paper clip or bobby pin or whatever those things are called do you have one?!”

“I uh think so”

“Well go fucking get it”

“What for?”

“Why does everyone have to ask so many fucking questions? Just….” Mickey tries to calm himself down “Just please get one?”

Debbie walks back into her room shaking her head but soon comes out with both paper clip and a bobby pins and hands them both to Mickey.

“Thanks.”

“Why are you trying to get into the bathroom?” Debbie asks him

“Look…uhh…just go back in your room.”

“No it’s my house.”

“Look it’s probably nothing okay. Just go back in your room.”

“You know,” Debbie starts, standing in the doorway holding her door, “if he locked the door he probably doesn’t want you in there”

“Yeah thanks for that.”

Debbie rolls her eyes and turns around closing the door not exactly quietly.

Mickey jams the objects Debbie gave him into the lock and grows increasingly frustrated as his lock picking skills start failing him.

“Fuck!” he yells throwing the instruments down.

He puts his hands on the door “Ian?” he says calmer, “Ian please… please open the door.” He’s talking through the crack. “Come on, Ian” Mickey brings his hand to the doorknob again and tries to open it noticing it still locked.

He breathes in and picks the paper clip back up thinking it’d work better. He tries unlocking the door again. Slowly now and more precise. He hears a click and tries the handle again to see if it worked. He slowly moves the handle and finds he can turn it all the way. He opens the door slowly while knocking on it.

 “Ian?” he cracks it open “Ian it’s me” he says calmly, quietly.  He walks into the room and sees Ian sitting, his back leaning on the edge of the tub, knees up to his chest, staring at the ground.  Mickey walks to the sink turning it off.

He sits down next to Ian on the floor and puts a gentle hand on his knee.

“Ian?” he asks. “Hey” he shakes him. “Hey Ian” he rubs Ian’s arms and sees Ian swallow harshly

 “Couldn’t do it,” he lets out. Mickey can barely hear him.

“What?”

“I couldn’t do it” He slowly looks up at Mickey, tears drowning his eyes.

“Do what?” Mickey looks at Ian confused.  Ian’s eyes go to the floor. “No, no hey” Mickey tries to lift Ian’s face to look at him “Do what, Ian?.

There’s a long pause.

“Hey talk to me,” Mickey’s hand is on the side of Ian’s face, the other on his arm to comfort him. Ian opens his hand and looks at the object in it causing Mickeys eyes to follow. Mickey’s eyes go wide.

“What the hell is that?” knowing full well what the object is. His hand moves away from Ian’s face to take shiny object, taking it out of Ian’s hand. “Ian what the—“

“I just wanted to feel something,” Ian’s voice is soft and low, he’s back to looking at the ground. Mickey sighs and looks down. Ian reveals his inner arms. “I’m sorry”

“Fuck”

“I couldn’t …I didn’t get deep enough,”

Mickey takes the object and pockets it. He takes Ian’s wrist in his palm.

“Jesus Christ, Ian” he observes the horizontal crimson gash on his arm. A very slight feel of relief at noticing the shallowness of the cut and only a small amount of blood comes across him but it soon disappears when he thinks about Ian doing this intentionally to himself.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Ian keeps repeating, tears streaming down his pale face, dropping on the tiled floor.

Mickey cups on hand on Ian’s face “Okay, it’s okay” Mickey tries to reassure Ian.

Standing up, still holding Ian’s wrist in his one hand, he reaches up to the medicine cabinet, pulling out bandages and rubbing alcohol. He puts a little bit of the rubbing alcohol on a tissues and dabs at Ian’s wrist. Ian winces slightly at the burning of the antiseptic on his cut.

“You’re okay,” Mickey says drying it with another tissues and wrapping it.

“No, no. No I’m not.” Ian shakes his head and pulls his head down to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. Mickey throws away the tissues and wrappings from the bandages. He hesitates taking in the sight of Ian huddled into himself.

He wraps his strong arms around the crying boy.

“We’ll get you some help or something okay? We’ll find someone.”

“I don’t want you to leave me.” Ian’s voice is muffled

“Who’s saying anything about fucking leaving?” Mickey pulls away and grabs Ian’s face. “Look at me. Ian, look at me. I’m not fucking leaving you. I promise.”

Ian nods and rests his head on Mickey’s chest. Mickey kisses the top of Ian’s head and wipes comforting circles on his back. “I’m not leaving.” Mickey keeps repeating. Ian slowly falls asleep to Mickey holding him, reassuring him and loving him. They stay like that until morning.


End file.
